A New Life for Rogue
by orangebean
Summary: Rogue comes back to the institute after a year away with Carol Danvers in her mind.
1. Rogue Returns

Disclaimer: I do not own X-men Evolution or any of the characters.

"And where do you think you're going?" The voice stopped Rogue in her tracks. She had thought she had been extra careful to not get caught, but her precautions were not enough.

"Rogue? I will not ask a second time." Rogue turned around in the dark hallway; she had forgotten that Wolverine would sometimes traverse the hallways at night because he couldn't sleep.

With a slight smile on her face Rogue sweetly said, "Why, I was only going to go out for a spin. Clear my head for a bit you know?"

"No, I don't know. Come on, back to bed with you. You're supposed to be healing, Beast's orders." Wolverine grabbed her arm tightly, luckily he was wearing gloves, and half dragged her to the infirmary.

"But if I went outside I could heal better. The wind in my hair and the fresh air would do me wonders."

"I don't think Beast had that in mind when he told you to stay in bed."

"But Logan; I am so…so bored just lying in the infirmary day in and day out. I just can't take it anymore."

"Right, and when you are fully healed you can get out."

"But there is nothing to heal!" Rogue tried to jerk out of Logan's grip, but he was too strong. "I am fine! Why don't any of you believe me?"

"We do believe you Rogue, it is just that Carol Danvers could very well still be inside your mind wreaking havoc. Hank and Chuck both believe it is to your benefit that you remain supervised for a while longer."

"But she's gone. Whatever the professor did she…I can't find her."

"Yes, but you have blacked out every so often and do not remember what happened. Care to explain that if she isn't still in there?" With that Logan poked her forehead with his free hand.

"No. Fine, you win." Rogue knew she had been defeated and she let Logan tow her back to the med lab. Once there Logan tucked her back into her bed and called Hank over from his office.

"What is it Logan? Is something wrong? Oh!" Hank, or also named as Beast, walked into the main room and only just noticed that Rogue was awake and unconnected from the machines.

"What happened Logan? Why is she not connected to her heart monitor?"

"Why don't you ask her Hank. I am sure she would be more than happy to fill you in." Rogue's mouth fell open in aghast. She did not want to tell Hank what had happened, she would get into more trouble for sure.

"Rogue?" Hank turned to her and grabbed a stool to perch on all in one fluid movement. "Would you mind telling me why you are unconnected from your monitors?"

"No I would rather not."

"Well you are young lady; just tell him exactly what you told me." Logan ordered.

"Fine," Rogue said through gritted teeth, "I don't like being stuck here. I wanted to go outside, just be normal for a moment. Why can't you and the professor believe me when I say I am fine and just let me out of here?" Rogue's voice had risen to almost yelling with this outburst.

"Rogue…Charles and I know that you are healthy, but we still want to know more about what is happening to you and the safest place for you and everyone else is right here. I understand that you do not like staying in here for any length of time, but for the moment you are stuck here as you so put it." Hank said this all calmly to Rogue while he reattached the machines to various places on her body.

"I am going to give you a sedative so you will sleep. You need your rest."

Rogue didn't fight Hank as he inserted a needle into her arm, and she didn't fight her body as it slowly relaxed and closed her eyelids.

"Rogue, wake up. Wake up, Rogue." A peaceful, soothing voice was violating her dream, making her wake up. Why couldn't she just sleep for a little while longer?

Rogue opened her eyes into a bright light. The bright light was being held by Hank's hands. She quickly closed her eyes again; that light was way too bright!

"I need you to open your eyes please." Hank chuckled. She did as bidden, but her face screwed up in noticeable discomfort. "Good, your pupils are normal. Ororo will be coming in with your breakfast shortly. I would like you to stay awake while you wait for her, please." Hank walked into his office after checking her over.

_Great, now I have to keep myself occupied for a while. Thank you very much. _Rogue didn't have to wait long before Ororo walked in with her breakfast. It didn't amount to much though. Rogue hadn't eaten any real food for a few weeks, as she was on IV fluids for the first week and then light foods for the last two, which really included applesauce and pudding. Those had been the longest three weeks of her life; as she was stuck in bed for the most part.

"Good morning Rogue, how are you? I brought you breakfast. I know it isn't much but it is better than what you have been eating. Hank thought you could hold this down today!"

"I could have been eating normal food two weeks ago if any of you had just listened to me!" Rogue mumbled under her breath. She had been forced to eat light foods, even though she was completely healed physically, for two weeks. It had been definitely getting on her nerves.

Ororo placed a tray carrying oatmeal, watermelon and orange juice on Rogue's lap. Yes, it was summer and Rogue was stuck in the med lab while every other resident at the manor was allowed to be outside enjoying the sun's rays on their bare skin. Not that she could enjoy the latter, but it is the thought that counts, right?

Rogue thanked Ororo and began to eat the bland, yet very different, breakfast. When she was just about done shoveling the oatmeal as fast as possible down her throat, she wasn't allowed to continue on with her day until she ate every last bite, and being that she disliked oatmeal with a passion finishing it fast was for the better, Ororo came back in to the room where her bed was with clothes in her arms.

Rogue, at this sight, dropped the spoon she was holding and didn't care for a moment where it landed. Even though the spoon hit her orange juice glass and caused it to tip over and spill all over her, she didn't notice. The clothes were the only thing her mind was set on.

"I am out of here? Really, I can leave, now?" Rogue asked with fervor. Her eyes were large and brighter than they had been for awhile, for the prospects of continuing on with life in the institute were better than anything.

"Yes Rogue you can leave, now." Ororo chuckled at Rogue's insistence. "But I would advise you don't tax yourself today too much. Charles would like a word with you once you are dressed."

Ororo left Rogue to get dressed in real clothes. The orange juice had spilled all over the sheets and her gown, but that didn't bother her in the slightest as she changed into normal clothes. _Normal clothes, finally! _Rogue screamed for joy in her head, the psyches were definitely as exuberant about this as she was.

_Well now that I am dressed might as well go see the professor._ Rogue waltzed out of the med lab, something she rarely ever did, especially this last year, and entered the professor's office with a genuine smile on her face.

"Good morning Professor!" Rogue was all smiles now. She sat down in one of the chairs in front of his desk, and only just noticed Jean, Hank, Ororo, and Logan all in varying locations in the spacious office. At least Scott wasn't there, that would have just spoiled her whole day.

The door opened fast, letting in a large breeze, and now Rogue's whole day was spoiled, "Sorry I am late Professor," Scott breathed out. Rouge slumped down deep into her chair; this day was not going as planned.

"It is fine Scott, we were just going to begin," the Professor said with a nod of his head. Sitting behind his desk he leaned forward on his elbows and placed his chin between his interlaced hands. "Rogue, I am glad that you are fully healed, Hank has done a very good job, but all of us would like some answers. We did not ask you when you came back, nor did we ask these past three weeks, so you could heal and accept what happened this past year. But we would all like to know now what happened this last year."

Rogue sunk even lower into her chair, if it was even possible to slump even lower; she knew they would all want answers, but she for some reason figured they weren't going to ask her since they hadn't yet. Unfortunately with all of them staring she knew she would have to, so it really was now or never.

Rogue took a deep breath and sat up on her chair and began.

"After graduation I realized I didn't have much left to be here for. I was not, in the immediate future, going to be able to gain control of my powers and most everyone else was planning on going to college once they graduated, so I left. Logan had left a few weeks after graduation on a new idea about his past, so I decided I wanted to discover life as well. I got permission of course from all of you, so nothing was holding me back. I decided to go down South, since I really had no plan of action. I don't really know what I was thinking to go back to my home town, but I did. I was not welcome there," Rogue sneered. "I basically was run out again; though this time I fought back."

"What do you mean fought back?" Professor Xavier asked.

"I didn't hurt anyone, just gave out a few kicks and punches if that's what you are worrying about. I didn't touch anyone," Rogue shuddered in disgust.

"So basically I just flitted around. I went to a few anti-mutant conferences and had a few close calls with some gangs, but everything turned out alright. I would just move on if things got too heated up. I eventually got back up to New York, but I wasn't ready to come back yet. I think I was having too much fun with my new freedom. I guess that feeling was too good to be true." Rogue paused talking for a moment, not sure how to continue. If Logan found out what she had done, he wouldn't be pleased and she wasn't sure how the rest of them would react either.

_Go on Rogue, no one will judge you here_. Professor Xavier gave Rogue a smile, and she smiled back. For the rest of the story she looked straight at him.

"I know I am not old enough to go drinking, but I did some work on the side to help mutants, so the best way for me to get information from the bad guys was to get into the bars. So I did. That was where I met Avalanche. He bought me a drink and from there started to flirt with me; I wasn't interested. Eventually he drank himself silly and let loose an important tidbit of information. He and the Brotherhood were going to infiltrate an anti-mutant base for information on their next move. I asked him if I could join in on the fun and he let me. I don't remember much after that just that I woke up the next morning in a tree in a park. I quickly met up with the Brotherhood and then was taken to meet their leader. It was Mystique." Rogue hissed out her name.

"Well from then on I stayed with the Brotherhood and lived with them for a few months in their hideout. I don't know why I did it, but I believed them when they told me they needed information from a woman named Carol Danvers. I did not have any time to find out about her, and I think that was what they wanted all along. If I had had time to find out she was a mutant, even a selfish one at that, I wouldn't have done what I did." Rogue stopped and looked down at her folded hands. Tears started slipping down her cheeks, she held them back though and using a hand smeared them away.

With a trembling yet strong voice she blurted, "I killed her. I sucked her life force right out of her mind, and I really wish I hadn't. I don't remember what happened after that. All I know was that I woke up in the infirmary all banged up. I don't know how I got so injured. I don't even know how I got back here in one piece. I do remember that she was in my head and I blacked out. Her screaming got to be too much." Rogue slowly let her tears fall; the pain was too much to bear and the guilt, the guilt of killing one of her own kind.

"Rogue, it is alright. We understand, and we accept your decision." Storm glanced at Charles and he nodded. "We would like you to know that Carol Danvers is still alive, she is just in a coma. Yes, she may never wake up again, but that is all in the past now. You do not need to worry about the past; you just need to be strong to live now." Rogue smiled and was able to stop her grief; Ororo always had a way with words.

"Now, tell me if I am wrong, but you honestly don't remember coming back here? You don't remember falling through a tree and doing a face-plant in Ororo's garden?" Logan was incredulous and it was written all over his face. Rogue knew he wasn't angry, just confused. And now she was confused too.

"What are you talking about? How would I have fallen through a tree, even gotten to the top of one? I don't understand!" Rogue stood up with this outburst and shook her head from side to side in disbelief. There was no way she would have been able to fall through a tree, just no way.

"Calm down, both of you," Charles ordered calmly. "I know this may be difficult to understand, but I can only guess that for a portion of time Carol Danvers was indeed in control of Rogue's body. Since Rogue has been here she has had lapses of consciousness, not remembering what she was doing before or the conversation she was having with someone. My guess is that those moments Carol Danvers was somehow able to regain control, even for a split second to disorient Rogue. Those lapses have ceased of course since I did help suppress Carol Danvers's psyche." With that new insight into the matter Rogue sat down again.

"So when I blacked out after I touched her she gained control over me?" Charles nodded in affirmation.

"You mean to tell me that she somehow knew how to get here and got me up into a tree? I don't understand how that is even possible. It's not like I can fly or anything like that."

"Yeah Professor, how exactly did she get back here? One moment she was at least three hours away and the next she was here in a matter of minutes. That speed of travel isn't possible." Jean's comment unsettled Rogue until what she just said sunk in.

"You put a tracking device on me! You didn't trust me enough so you violated me and watched my every move!" Rogue stood up and yelled at the adults in the room. "I can't believe this! You told me that I could leave; you told me that you trusted me to do what is right, and all this time that I thought I was alone I really wasn't! What the hell is wrong with all of you? Why didn't you trust me? I trusted you!" With these outbursts Rogue's feet slowly lifted up off the ground and when she yelled her final sentence she rushed up to the ceiling. And hit it; hard.

"Ow! What the… How did I get up here?" Rogue's voice started to shake in fear. "What's happening to me?" At that instant a searing pain flared in her head; hand's cradling her skull she screamed, and dropped to the ground unconscious.

"I got her Professor," Jean had caught Rogue's body before it had hit the ground with her telekinesis.


	2. The Beginning

Yeah I know it has been like 2 months or more, but I finally found time and inspiration to finish this chapter! The next one might be a while too, but it will probably be decently long. I am going to be trying out a different style that I don't see all the time! Have fun! =)

Rogue cracked open her eyes and attempted to steal out of the bed, but a searing pain flared through her upper back as she sat up. She fell back into the bed and groaned. "Great."

"Ah, Rogue, so glad to see that you have woken up. I would advise that you do not attempt to sit up," Dr. McCoy walked over to her bed, "and I see that you already have attempted that." Rogue's face was screwed up in pain as she tried to breathe amidst the incessant pain. "You hit the ceiling with enough force to cause a pretty nasty bruise; it will probably be sore for a few days. I will give you more painkillers in a few hours; I don't want to tax your system."

"Are you up for visitors? There are quite a few waiting out in the hallway." Rogue nodded her assent.

_I hope that Professor X knows what happened. All I know was that somehow I got_ _up to the ceiling and then…and then what? I really have no idea what that pain was from. It was like a really large headache, but I have never had one as such._

Her first visitors were Logan and Ororo. Hank wouldn't let her sit up, since her whole upper back was bruised, and he wasn't giving her any pain meds for a while, so she was basically looking up at them.

"How are you feeling," Ororo asked while she put a strand of Rogue's hair behind her ears.

"Okay, I guess. My back doesn't feel too good, but Hank says it will be fine in a few days time."

"Good, I am glad, and I am sorry that you are back in here again when you really wanted to get out."

"Thanks." Ororo left leaving Logan alone with Rogue.

"Hey kid." Logan sat down on an empty chair.

"Hey."

"Are you alright?"

"I…I don't know. I think so, but what happened? How did I get up to the ceiling?"

"I think Charles can better answer your questions than I can. He's waiting outside."

Professor Charles Xavier wheeled himself to Rogue's bedside, readying himself for what was to come.

"What happened Professor? How did I get up to the ceiling?"

"From what I know, and can guess about, you have Carol Danvers' powers permanently. I can only assume that they will slowly but surely wake up from their dormant state, so to speak. It seems that the ability to fly has woken up first, so once Hank lets you out you can begin training with Storm. The ability to fly might become natural to you in a few days, but I would rather not push it. I also don't think it is a good idea for you to be alone for any length of time right now, until we know for sure that Carol is suppressed. I thought I had suppressed her, but this new development makes me wonder if she will try to take-over your mind again."

"You want me to be baby-sat all day! I can take care of myself, and thank you for trusting me!" Rogue said vehemently.

"Rogue, I do trust you, but since I cannot easily find you with Cerebro, like I can everyone else, all of us thought it would be best if we could still find you if there ever came a need. I am sorry I did not just ask you if you would be willing, but Hank thought it would be best for you to believe that you were going out alone, with no one looking over your shoulder. I did agree with him. I do think now that that tracking device was useful, even if you dislike the meaning of it."

Professor Xavier left the med lab with a pointed stare at Logan. They had agreed he would be the one to tell her, as it would most likely be easier for her to accept from him.

"All of us drew straws, and I got the short one, so don't pick on me. What I am going to tell you is sanctioned by all of us, not just me. Got it?"

"Yeah Logan, I understand. What is it that you are so reluctant to tell me? There can't be anything worse." She mumbled the last sentence.

Logan took a deep breath and decided to just dive in. "All of us debated for awhile what to exactly do to help you with this change in your life. We would rather you not feel like we are all against you, because this decision will in the long run help. Charles and Ororo have outfitted this mansion into a school. If you went upstairs right now you would see a lot more young mutants around. Charles, Ororo, Hank, Jean, Scott, and including me are teaching. With all that has happened in the last few years, we decided it would be best to seclude ourselves even more and become an actual boarding school. It has helped, being this well hidden now." Logan stopped talking for a moment, letting his words sink in. If Rogue was as smart as he thought then she might actually understand where he was going with this. If not, then he would be dropping the ball and she would just have to deal with it.

"That's really great, Logan, but what does this have to do with me? I already graduated high school."

"Look, I want you to understand that this decision is for the best, and it will help you reacclimatize to living here again. We are not just teaching high school classes, but also teaching them how to better control their powers. Jean is helping the students with some form of telepathy in a group class. She helps them get out their frustrations for hearing voices all the time, since most of them can't yet block out most of the projections," Logan sighed in apprehension. "We would like you to join her class." Logan basically cringed in fear of Rogue's outburst, but it did not come, instead her mouth was agape and her eyes said it all.

Rogue's eyes were deep pools of emotion. She still had no reason to like Jean, and she had no interest in sitting in a classroom with children. It wasn't like the voices she heard were people's secrets, well immediate secrets, so why did they want her to sit in a class for telepaths? Rogue felt confused; why did they care now what she felt about hearing voices? It wasn't like they were ever going to go away, other than the telepaths who would eventually be able to block out but the most strong projections of thought and emotion.

"Why, Logan? Why?"

"Jean started this class after realizing that most if not all of the children with some form of telepathy would sometimes be afflicted by immediate mood swings. Projected emotions from others around the mansion were causing them to change their behavior. She is helping them deal with that. Some of them still feel embarrassed by it. We all think it would be a good fit for you."

"But I will never be able to change, like all of them. I think it would be pointless. They won't even be able to look up to me as a role model since I won't be able to change. How can it work for me? The class won't do anything for me!" Rogue's heartbeat started racing faster as she started to defend her case.

Logan put his arms on her shoulders to keep her lying down on the bed. "Calm down, Stripes. Jean's a moment away. Would you like to ask her your questions? She'll be able to answer them better than I can."

"I guess so, though I still don't see how any of you can make me go."

"You did hear Chuck say that he doesn't want you alone right now?" Logan quirked his eyebrow up in question.

"Crap," was all that came out of Rogue's lips. It would be harder than she thought to get out of this class, since they all thought it would be a great use of babysitting time for her.

"I don't want you swearing in front of the kids, you got that? Watch your mouth."

"Yes, Logan," Rogue rolled her eyes in exasperation.

"I'm going to go get Jean. You hang in there. Another hour and I think Hank will let you have some pain meds. I'll be right back," he said as he walked out the door.

Rogue was trying to think of how someone could be with her at all times, when Jean walked in. She looked great, and much older. Rogue still didn't really care.

"Hi, Rogue. It is really great to see you back," she took the vacated chair next to Rogue's bed. "I am sorry that I let that slip yesterday. It wasn't very tactful." Jean did have a sincere look of apology on her face, but Rogue really couldn't get past that everyone was okay with the tracking device.

"No, it wasn't."

"Now, Logan told me that you had some questions to ask of me? I'm all ears."

"Apparently everyone wants me to join your little telepathy class. I don't think it has any merit for me to go to. I would only hold everyone back, since I can't change what I hear and how I act. But Logan insists that I have to go because of the whole babysitting thing," Rogue sneered.

"I was the one who brought it up at our meeting. I thought it would be a good fit for you. I don't just teach them how to deal with the consequences of their actions, but I also get them to talk about it. Rogue, you are old enough to know and understand that talking about your feelings helps alleviate them. This is just one way to do just that with a group of people who understand what you are going through."

"But they don't know what I am going through, they will never understand that! They will never wake up in the middle of the night with the nightmares of a friend long past, they will never be afraid to go asleep for the rest of their life. Once they get their powers under control they won't have to worry about any of that anymore. I can't get rid of the voices in my head. I've tried! I wasn't just playing around for a year; I was trying to gain control! I was trying to figure out why I couldn't block out the voices, but they are a part of me and will never go away. I think it would be a waste of time for me to go there."

"You have a lot of pent up frustration and anger Rogue. I think it would be the best thing for you, and everyone else does agree. We won't just be talking. One of the assignments is to write down anything you want to in a journal. Then share it if front of the class. That way everyone can help you help yourself." Jean had stood up and most likely had called Hank telepathically, for he had shown up just as she was ready to leave.

"I leave you to think about this, but you are most likely going to be there for awhile." With that said Jean left the med bay.

Dr. McCoy approached Rogue with a needle and inserted it into her arm. "This should help with the pain. It might be a good idea to go to sleep now, but if you would rather not Kurt is anxious to see you, since he didn't get a chance to yesterday."

"Nah, I am fine Hank. I think I will go to sleep now."

"Alright," Hank turned off the lights as he most likely went to his office.


	3. A Twist

Rogue watched warily as the other students walked into the classroom, chatting. They didn't see her at first sitting at one end of the half circle the desks made. Rogue was nervous, nervous that they had heard rumors that were probably true, and had already decided to be afraid of her or take pity on her.

She had been in the infirmary for another week after the incident, but with that freedom came more constraints. Professor Xavier, with Logan's and Ororo's consent, decided to require her to attend some of the classes that were provided at the institute. These included the one she was waiting for to begin.

As soon as the students started to decide where to sit and who to sit next to, they noticed Rogue. They all quietly sat in other desks that were not the one next to her. Jean didn't decide to grace them with her presence until after everyone else started to whisper amongst themselves about Rogue's reasons for being in their classroom.

_I do not feel welcome here. Why did the professor have to insist I come to this class?_

"Good morning, everyone, I hope you all had a well-deserving weekend." Jean walked behind her desk, which was positioned at the mouth of the half circle of desks and perpendicular to the doorway. The doorway Rogue looked out longingly.

Jean started to pull notebooks out of boxes that were on top of the desk, calling out names of her students as she did so. They all walked up and grabbed their notebooks. Rogue could tell which students had been in Jean's class the longest, because their notebooks were covered in sketches and doodles and words. Lastly, Jean called Rogue up to get her blank notebook and the whispers started.

The students had immediately become quiet when Jean had walked in, but once Rogue's presence was made known to them again they started wondering what was up. Why they didn't just whisper in their minds was unbeknownst to Rogue.

_Rogue, I want to try something today. It might hurt, or be uncomfortable, but I want to teach them control; when to stop probing someone's mind. Are you up for letting them try to read your mind to find out who you are? I also want to lighten the atmosphere a little. Some of them are projecting feelings of wariness to me about you, and I think this will give them a new perspective to them of who you are, and why you might be here. I was going to lead discussion today, not necessarily about you, but it probably will be anyways. Are you up for it? I will not do this unless you are on board._ Jean's voice was prominent in her mind.

_I guess so. Would you like me to play up the pain factor, to see if any of them will stop?_

_Sure._

"I am sure all of you are wondering who our newest classmate is. This is Rogue. She is not exactly a student here, but she will be joining us for awhile, so I expect all of you to make her feel welcome. I was thinking we would start today off with a twist." Jean paused and looked each student in the eye. "I would like all of you to probe Rogue's mind and write down on a piece of paper what you learn about her. I will pick up the papers and read them out anonymously. You may begin."

At those three words Rogue blanked her mind out as much as possible.

At first the feeling of ten students probing her mind all at once was manageable. It felt weird, but nothing compared to the psyches living in her mind. Eventually a headache did begin to form. No mind was meant to handle ten inexperienced children probing as deep as they could all at the same time.

Rogue knew she could trust Jean, after talking with her multiple times over the past week, to stop the class if it did become too much for her to take.

Rogue's hands immediately flew to cradle her head as a sharp, piercing headache graced her skull. A groan whispered out of her clenched teeth. Playing up the pain factor was going to be easy; this really did hurt. A few more minutes of feeling the fleeting touches of the ten students Rogue pulled up her legs and cradled her head amongst all her limbs; she began to rock back and forth. She really was playing it up now; the amount of pain she was feeling really only created a grueling headache, nothing more or at least nothing to warrant rocking back and forth like a psycho.

Unexpectedly Rogue felt a very strong force, and without enough time to catch herself she fell out of her chair and on to the floor; that was when the students stopped.

Jean immediately came to Rogue's side and helped her sit back down on her chair. "I didn't expect them to all work together; normally most of them stay away from each other since they are all different ages. I am sorry about that. How are you feeling?"

Rogue knew she would have to answer truthfully, or else Jean would tell Ororo who would tell Logan who would come after Rogue. "I still have a piercing headache, but it is fading now that all of them are gone."

"Good. Do you need anything?"

"No, I'll be fine."

"Alright," Jean walked around the half circle picking up papers as she went. "I am disappointed in all of you. Did any of you notice the pain she was in? Did any of you hesitate to continue searching her mind for answers? None of you did, and for that I am disappointed in you. I thought all of you understood that reading minds is a great responsibility and harms the other person no matter how gentle you are about it. I am proud that all of you worked together though, I did not expect that since most of you have been on opposing ends in discussions for months. Would anyone like to tell me what you learned about Rogue when you all worked together?"

"I thought you were going to read what we found out about her?" The girl sitting at the other end of the arc pointed out.

"I will later, right now I want to figure out what all of you found out as a team."

"I guess I'll go. We all found out that she is secretly in love with Logan. That is just wrong if you ask me."

Rogue started to laugh uncontrollably. The one thing they found out about her as a team wasn't even about her! They had found some information about Ororo fleeting through her subconscious.

The class stared at Rogue like she was insane; some of them with confused looks.

"Rogue, may I ask what is so funny?" Jean asked with a slight smile on her face.

"Just that being secretly in love with Logan doesn't really make sense when I think of him as my father," Rogue smiled huge when she saw the rest of the class start thinking about what they found out.

"What does she mean, Jean?" One of the younger boys asked.

"I think I will answer that question after I have read what all of you found out separately."

Standing at the mouth of the arc she began to read what the students believed to be the truth about Rogue.

"She loves to go shopping, especially for shoes. She really likes to make Scott slip and fall on purpose all for the laugh. She," Jean was cut off by a groan from Rogue, and immediately flew to her side. "Rogue what's wrong, what is it?" Rogue's eyes were flitting open and closed, as if she might become unconscious at any moment, and she was sweating, droplets soaking her hair and clothes in moments. Her hard, labored breathing caused Jean to act fast.

When Jean entered Rogue's mind she felt an unknown presence probing deep within without permission. This "dark" presence was what was causing Rogue to put up a fight, and the presence's signature was familiar to Jean.

Jean came to fast; her head whipped in the direction of the presence and stared him down. Nick was his name, and he had just gone too far. Jean straightened up and practically teleported to Nick's side, she got to him so quickly.

Nick was a little shocked she knew it was him, but he probably shouldn't have underestimated Jean's skills as a telepath. He continued to stare her down though until she spoke.

"What do you think you were doing? Did I give you permission; did she give you permission, to go messing around with her head? I can't believe you would go against all morals, to look for what might I ask?" Jean was livid and holding her voice back from shouting at Nick was taking quite an amount of patience.

Nick couldn't control himself, he really should have shut up, but Ms. Grey just presented him a challenge that he had to meet.

"Yes, I admit I am going against all ethical reasons by doing this, but all of you have been hiding something from all of us. All of you adults think none of us students can handle the truth do you? Well you're wrong, I think keeping this from us wasn't a good choice, and I know what that truth is." Jean gasped in fear, but she could not stop him, less she harm him, and she had no real reasons to harm one of her students.

"She's a murderer!" Nick stated slowly, his voice dripping with venom it was so dark and clear. Jean froze in shock and so did the rest of the class; Jean for fear of Rogue, and the class afraid of what those words meant.

Jean quickly telepathically communicated to Charles what was happening and then also to Dr. McCoy. Charles assured her that Nick had no other motives that he could tell, so she left him and went back to Rogue.

Rogue was still sweating bullets, and even with her eyes open, it was noticeable she was seeing something else. Jean went into her mind once more and found chaos, but only the usual amount of chaos, nothing more. Perplexed, Jean left Rogue's mind and waited for help to arrive.

Hank came in shortly followed by Charles Xavier, and the tension in the classroom reached an all time high. Jean and neither had any of the other adults expected a first day quite like this. Charles began to speak to the class about the ethics and morals of reading another's' mind without permission and assigned them all a 1,000 word essay on the topic to be turned in the next day, which was accompanied by quite a few groans. He requested that Nick visit him later that day in his study for further conversation on the matter.

Before Charles left, Jean felt a slight change in the room and came to realize he erased from the students' minds what the exact accusation was, even from Nick's.

During Charles' lecture Hank had come to the aid of Jean in regards to Rogue's condition.

He slipped a thermometer into Rogue's mouth, and from hearing a recount of what happened to Rogue, could only assume that she was healing her mind from the breach caused by Nick's unwarranted penetration.

"All she needs is rest, but I will inform Ororo and Logan, so that one of them can stay with her at all times today. Her temperature is too high for to be left alone, but I think when she does wake up she will be back in full health. I will set up an IV in her room, she lost a lot of water from this ordeal; if you could ask Logan to come here and carry her up to her room? That way I can have her IV ready when Logan brings her up?"

"Sure, already done," Jean smiled at Hank as he got up and left the room to go down to the med bay.

Logan came in looking like he had run all the way there from wherever he had been just as Charles finished his lecture to the students. He shook his head as he felt Charles erase their memories of the accusation.

As he looked at Rogue, he couldn't help feeling a little frustrated that something so mundane had happened to her when all of their efforts had been to protect herself from her mind. Logan scooped her up in his arms, aware that her eyes were still open wide and that she was soaked through and definitely in need of a hot shower, and carried her up to her new room. Logan could feel the eyes of the students watching them, and knew that in no less than a few hours a rumor would spread like wild fire. In times like these he was glad Charles could erase memories, at least the students still didn't know what had happened to Rogue in the last year.

Hank was already waiting for them, and Ororo came in a few moments later. As an unofficial mother for all of the children at the institute she wasted no time in undressing Rogue and putting a fresh nightgown on her, she then backed away to let Hank attach the IV to her arm.

"I think she will be okay for now, I have closed her eyes so they stay hydrated, but I do request that at least one of you stays with her at all times, I am not sure if she will come to docile or not, and I have no idea when she will become conscious again. I still stand true that she is just healing and in need of rest, and so I take my leave." And with that Hank left Logan and Ororo to watch over Rogue.


	4. Maybe a Twister

Dear Journal,

I don't really want to write in this journal, but after I woke up everyone and I mean everyone insisted. So here I am sitting at my desk feeling like I am being forced to do homework, and if I don't get it done I will be in detention for a week!

So, when I opened my eyes after my crazy day I had two adults hovering over me like I was going to keel over any minute. The first words out of my mouth, which felt like it hadn't been near water in days, was a close rendition of "I don't need a babysitter, let alone two!" Unfortunately my intent to be fierce was kind of lost since I could barely talk, but they both understood what I had said even if it was scraggly and quiet.

Oh their faces were priceless!

(end entry)

"We're not babysitting," Logan defended his pride. Both he and Ororo were sitting on chairs on either side of her bed. It was intimidating to say the least.

"We are only here to make sure you are well. You had a high fever, so it was preferred that someone be with you at all times. On that note, may I take your temperature?"

Rogue sighed and answered yes. It wasn't like she could say no. Ororo got up and perched on the left side of Rogue's bed and said the same old mantra that is always said, 'Under your tongue please'. Her IV had been taken out earlier in the night by Hank and so that was one less thing to have to worry about.

While waiting for the thermometer to finish recording Ororo got up from the bed and began rummaging through the paraphernalia that was on Rogue's desk. Amazingly, only after being in her assigned room for a few days her desk was covered in junk. Of course she hadn't had time to sort it all out what with being in and out of consciousness, so it was to be expected. Ororo knew exactly what she was looking for though, and found the item underneath everything, as if trying to be forgotten.

Ororo picked it up and held it out in plain sight for Rogue and Logan to see. Rogue immediately groaned.

"Is that her journal," Logan asked.

"Yes, it is. Seems to me she was trying to hide it from plain sight," Ororo conjectured. This immediately caused Logan to glare at Rogue. Rogue glared right back.

Rogue didn't win.

"Anna, sweetheart, the whole point of having a journal is so you can write out all your feelings instead of bottling them up."

"Don't call me that!"

"I may call you whatever I would like to, young lady," Ororo reprimanded.

Rogue purposely turned away from Ororo in her bed, which only caused Ororo to become more irate at her behavior. Irate as she was, she did not yank, but gently pulled the recorded thermometer out of Rogue's mouth and declared that her temperature was low enough to continue on with her day.

"I would like you to write at least 4 pages of something in your journal before you leave this room today, Anna. If it takes you all day so be it." Rogue's inattention to what Ororo was saying was causing a metaphorical storm in the room, not to say what was happening outside the manor.

"Would you look at me while I am talking to you?" Rogue turned back over to face Ororo, mouth open ready to retort, but Ororo beat her to it.

"I don't want to hear it! You will write in your journal first thing, even if it means I have to tie you to a chair!"

Logan stood up at this last exclamation and said gruffly, to ignoring ears, "I'll leave this one to you, 'Ro." And he promptly left the room, shutting the door quietly as he left.

"But I have nothing to write! Why would I want to write anything about my life, when I have to share it with a bunch of kids who don't understand me at all! That's an invasion of privacy!" Rogue was finally able to get her two cents in.

"You have a lot more in common with them than you think. And right now your behavior is speaking volumes to me that you are definitely still a child, and should be treated as such." Ororo spoke with a deadly tone; Rogue had definitely gone too far.

"But I am 19 years old! I am not a child anymore, how can you say that?" Rogue just couldn't stop attempting to get the last word in.

"That is where you are wrong, Anna Marie. Now get dressed, write in your journal, and do as you're told. Do not test me." With that, Ororo tossed Anna Marie's journal onto her bed, and proceeded to walk out of the room. "I will be back in an hour. I would if I were you be finished and calmed down," Ororo calmly stated as she left the room, shutting the door behind her.

"Do you really want to rattle her like that?" Ororo jumped at Logan's remark. He was leaning against the wall across from Rogue's bedroom door.

"She needs to face the facts Logan. Either I will or you will get through to her, but she needs to accept what happened to her. If she is not willing to talk to us, than that journal may be the only thing that can save her from wasting away. I will not sit back and wait for something bad to happen to her."

"She's a good kid, she'll pull through."

"Oh I have no doubt, but I am not sure she wants to. Logan," Ororo stopped walking down the hallway with him and turned to face him, "she's been defensive the whole time she's been here. She wouldn't even talk when she first came in injured. Charles thought it would be best to give her some space so she could heal, but even then she wasn't willing. And the amount of information she told us was just the icing on the cake. She left out months. She told us what we wanted to hear. The last straw was today. We left her for an hour last night and she gets up to hide her journal! Why, to hide everything? We don't know what happened to her the past year, and if yesterday is any indication, if we don't learn soon the students will take the information gathering into their own hands. Something has to be done and fast."

"What do you propose?"

"What works every time," Ororo patted Logan on the shoulder as she gave him a conspiratorial smile.

All he could do was watch her walk away.

(begin entry)

After my new mother hen left my room I did exactly as I was told. The threat of being electrocuted alive is probably a really good deterrent for most people, including me. I pulled on a pair of jeans and a sweatshirt and sat down at my desk with that annoying journal. I realize now it is not so hard to write four pages of something. I probably would've been done earlier if I hadn't sat still staring at the blank pages in forced denial, and if everyone in the manor had just left me alone!

I swear I was only sitting and staring for ten minutes when Dr. McCoy came in to check up on his 'favorite' patient. If he calls me that one more time I can't be held accountable for my actions.

He asked to check my temperature, which I grudgingly complied to, and then he proceeded to add his input on what I had not written in my journal.

"I always find it easiest to start with a salutation. It helps your mind create a conversation…"

I blocked out whatever he said after that; I was more interested in intently staring down that journal and hoping that something would happen that would aid my cause. Nothing did.

Hank left, finally, but even still the Professor had to grace me with his presence. I mean seriously, what does it take to get some privacy around here? All I wanted to do was sit and think about what I should write about in my journal to get my mother hen off my back, but I guess even that is just too much to ask for.

Of course Professor X just wanted to make sure I was doing okay, what with all that has been going on these past few days. I gave him my full undivided attention. Hoping that he got the hint I wanted to be left alone with my monosyllabic answers to his very mundane questions. Seriously, why can't they ask more interesting questions other than how are you? I don't get it. Why not ask, what are you planning to do today now that everything is as it should be? I am sure I could come up with a better answer other than "fine". But whatever, the Prof. left after a handful of minutes and I was finally alone for a little while.

After all my visitors and the amount of time it took me to realize that no one actually said what I was supposed to be writing about, I finally had an inspiration. I only had about 15 minutes left until my hour was up, so I wrote fast, but it was simple since I decided to just write about today. That should be satisfactory to my mother hen and Jean. And then everyone can get off my back and let me do what I want to do, and if that means ditch this journal then so be it. I am not going back to Jean's class. I have decided that it is a dangerous environment for me and the other students and it is always wise to leave a dangerous environment. None of them can make me go to that class, and that's final.

(end entry)

Ororo entered Rogue's room when the hour was up. She was hoping that Rogue had calmed down, but sometimes wishes don't come true.

"Rogue are you finished?" Ororo calmly asked as she approached her.

"Yeah, here," Rogue practically tossed the journal at her. "I am so out of here!" As she stalked past a surprised Ororo, Ororo quickly regained stature and grabbed her by the arm.

"Not so fast, you are not going anywhere. You and I still need to talk about earlier."

Rogue yanked her arm out of Ororo's grasp. "Are you kidding me? You said that if I finished writing in that then I could move on; go outside, enjoy the sunshine! You are lying to me now?"

"I told you that you would be treated like a child if you so chose to behave like one. I would have given you a reprieve if you had calmed down and acted like a sensible 19 year old. Now sit down and you will listen to me."

Rogue sat down, making as much noise as possible to show her disgust at the situation, on her bed Indian style and rested her head on her hands. Ororo sat down on the chair at Rogue's desk.

"I want to get something straight between you and me. You are living under Professor Xavier's roof, which he has gladly opened to any and all mutants of all ages. Before you graduated you were subject to rules and consequences for breaking those rules while living under this roof. Now that you are a young adult you could leave and find home elsewhere, but I don't think in your case that is wise. But since you are here now I want you to tell me what rules and boundaries you should be following as to set a good example for our students and then what the consequences should be for breaking them. You can take as much time as you need to come up with your answer. I will wait," Storm said.

Rogue fell onto her back on her bed and looked up at the ceiling. Ororo didn't have to wait very long for her to begin to answer.

"I don't know. I think I should be back in at a reasonable hour so as not to be a noise disturbance, but I don't see why there would be a consequence for that. That's on my own time, and if I am tired the next day that's on me. I guess I should watch any crude language around the students, but a punishment for that doesn't make any sense. I already have been exposed to them, it isn't like I can be forced to not use them ever, and that's my choice and my persona being judged. I am not even really sure why I should have consequences. I am an adult and can make my own decisions; why would anyone keep me from pursuing that?" Rogue stopped talking and sat up staring at Ororo waiting for an answer.

"I do see your point, but you are still impressionable at this time in your life and boundaries might still be a good idea. Since you are living here in the mansion you will answer to the rules that apply here. Same as you would follow the rules applied at an apartment complex and the laws of our country. They give you boundaries, and yes set you up as a good example to the students. I follow these rules as well. They do not hinder my freedoms, and since I am an adult I am free to go as I please, but I usually inform someone where I am going so if someone needs to reach me they can. I would like you to think about appropriate consequences to un-adult-like behavior and we can continue this conversation after dinner with Logan and Charles. Does this sound like an adequate amount of time?"

"You're asking me for my opinion? You just said before that you were going to treat me like a child, and last I checked that didn't warrant asking my opinion," Rogue declared incredulously.

"Yes I did, but you listened to me calmly and we had a conversation instead of a screaming match, so I am giving you the privilege of choice. I will only treat you like a teenager, since you still are one in my humble opinion, if you behave like one. For your benefit I would advise you do not." Ororo stopped talking and waited for Rogue's answer.

Rogue took no time to give her the affirmative and was expecting Ororo to leave her room, and when she didn't make any motion to do so she became apprehensive.

Ororo noticed the apprehension and immediately began talking again.

"I want to know why you took the effort to hide your journal last night when Logan and I were not in here with you?"

Rogue was taken aback by that question. She really did think Ororo had put that behind her, but apparently she was wrong on that assumption as well.

Rogue sighed, "I don't want to write in that thing if everyone has to read it! That is a complete invasion of my privacy. I don't understand why you all can't leave me alone!"

Ororo took Rogue's gloved hands in her own, "Child, I do understand believe me, but no one is going to read it. You talked with Jean for a whole week, I am not sure what the two of you talked about, but I thought it would have covered the technicalities of her group sessions. If it did not we can arrange another discussion with her and you can again talk through these insecurities, but I do not think that is the underlying problem here. What are you afraid of?"

"What do you mean? I am not afraid of anything."

"Yes you are. That's the only sensible reason you would have gotten out of bed last night, when you still had a high fever, and dragged your IV pole around with you to hide your journal. What are you afraid of?" Ororo asked the question again.

"I told you I am not," Rogue stopped mid-thought as she realized that she was afraid and admitting it wasn't the end of the world. "Fine, I am a little afraid, okay a lot afraid," she changed on Ororo's disbelieving stare.

"Of what?"

"Those kids. If they can do that without Jean's permission who says they won't do it again and again. What were they doing anyways? They had finished the exercise; they were excited to show off what they had found out together and on their own, why did they do that to me?" Silent tears were starting to form in Rogue's eyes.

Ororo sighed, "It was not all of the students who attacked you yesterday."

"What do you mean?"

Ororo grabbed onto Rogue's hands tighter in anticipation of her reaction, "It was only one of the students who did. Sweetheart, he was able to find your deepest secret," Rogue gasped for air, "and then told the rest of the students in the class what it was."


	5. Miss Marvel

Here's Chapter Five! I am back into a creative writing mode, and have had enough time to sit on my plotline. I have something, we'll just see how long I can keep writing and updating. Enjoy.

* * *

"No," Rogue pulled her hands out of Ororo's. "No, no, no, no!" She shook her head uncontrollably as she ran over to her window. "I can't believe this! I don't want to go back! None of you can make me go back! I won't let you!"

"Rogue!" Ororo quickly rushed to her side by the window to the balcony. "It is alright. Charles erased the memory from everyone, and has talked to the student and given the consequences warranted of such an act of betrayal and breach of conduct. It is alright," Ororo almost jumped out of her skin when Anna Marie embraced her, but didn't miss a beat in returning the hug.

"This bit of information doesn't change anything; I am still not going back to that class with those kids. Jean told me that she would have a handle on all of them, but apparently she does not. I do not want to go back; none of you will be able to change my mind. I am done with that waste of time. I would rather be training one-on-one with Logan in the Danger Room; I hate it so much." Rogue was still nestled in Ororo's arms as she stated her feelings. Ororo tensed at the negativity, but knew that Rogue would have to learn to live with it as she was going to be in that class for a while. A positive moment was when Rogue stated she would rather be training with Logan. Apparently a consequence for un-adult like behavior had presented itself, as well as a different form of therapy. It seemed that what worked every time, would kill two birds with one stone; now to leave the action to Logan.

"I can't promise that you won't be in that classroom with Jean and her students again, but I can tell you that you and I can start training together. If you like we could train together after Jean's class that way you would be able to do something you prefer; train." Ororo watched Anna's eyes open wide, realizing that she had given away something and it was going to be used against her. "So, would you be interested in that trade?"

Rogue pulled out of their embrace to be able to square off properly. She held her hand out reluctantly, "Deal," and the two women shook on it. Rogue would go to Jean's class and then be allowed to fly free with Ororo afterwards. It wasn't exactly what she wanted, but being able to leave the Institute earlier than she thought they would allow was too hard to resist saying no to. A new chapter was to begin.

* * *

**An hour or so later**

The door was slammed shut; a little too hard as the force reverberated through the walls. The adults in the office cringed. They had known this conversation would not end well, but keeping her safe was their top priority. They all knew something she didn't. It was suspected that her dealings with the Brotherhood may have caused unwanted attention on her abilities. She was now a target and it was their goal to keep her as hidden as possible for as long as they could. Which meant controlling her every move whether she accepted it or not.

The door was opened up behind her as she deliberately stalked down the hall from the room. She ignored it, she ignored the person who was attempting to follow her, and she ignored them calling her name. Her name was Rogue, not Anna Marie damn it! Why they all insisted on calling her that was unbeknownst to her, and even still quite annoying. It annoyed her that for the few years she had called this place home they had embraced her nonidentity and didn't question her refusal to be connected to her past self; her human self. Rogue was a mutant who had no control of her powers; Anna Marie was a human who had large dreams for her future. Those were all dashed in a heartbeat or a kiss. Why did they not still accept that?

_Rogue, would you please return so we can talk this through? Your opinions do matter to us. All they want is the best for you. _Professor Charles Xavier contacted her through his telepathy.

_No thank you. If my opinions do matter than why did nobody listen to what I wanted? Now would you please get out of my head! _Rogue slammed a mental wall as if to block him out of her mind. He didn't bother her again.

In her fit of rage, frustration and confusion Rogue ended up exiting the manor into its enormous backyard. The door to the kitchen slammed closed behind her and she immediately took to the air towards the mid-day sun. She just knew she had to fly; to be free for once. Rogue hadn't used her newly acquired powers yet, but it seemed instinctually she knew what to do; if only that were the case. Carol Danvers had come out to play.

Almost immediately upon her feet lifting off of the ground Rogue started to have a fight within her mind. Carol Danvers was taking the heightened emotional state to chance taking over. She was almost a complete other personality that her strength was more than Rogue had ever experienced. It was times like these that Rogue wished she had no powers and none of this had ever happened. Her body, primarily under control of Carol, kept soaring higher and higher into the sky; it wasn't until she reached the clouds that Rogue was able to gain some sort of ground in her mind. But it wasn't enough.

Another psyche seemed to realize their location and started to push for control as well. Rogue wasn't strong enough to battle two psyches at once. Especially one that was much stronger than ever. In her mindscape Rogue was fist fighting Miss Marvel attempting to beat her back down into a weak form. Both of them with super-human strength made the fight more difficult and more so evenly matched. Rogue did seem to achieve the upper hand, she had more to fight for, her honor and sanity, that when the other psyche started to attempt to exit the deeper recesses of her mind it seemed it wouldn't bother her, but that ended up not being the case. Miss Marvel took the initiative, when Rogue seemed to hesitate upon realizing a breach could be imminent, and ended up overpowering her. Rogue's psyche fell unconscious realizing that that second form of memories could very well break out and take over. All the other forms could follow out as well. That wouldn't be good.

* * *

**Earth's Atmosphere: Miss Marvel**

As Carol Danvers took over she began to fly higher and higher; she had an ulterior motive and that was to get her host's body too close to the sun to be able to survive. Miss Marvel knew that even with the super strength her host's body would still burn to death in intense heat. The other psyches began to realize that their new captor had decided on a course of action that wouldn't benefit their survival. They began to revolt against Miss Marvel.

The number of mutants and humans Rogue had absorbed over the years had seemed to be purged when she unlocked Apocalypse's tomb, but this was not the case. He had taken copies of all of the mutant powers she had absorbed, but the memories and powers that made up the identities of each person were still there. They were still strong under cooperation.

As they revolted different mutant powers were used to attempt to slow Carol Danvers down. It was almost horrifying to see just how many powers were used at once, but they were no use. Miss Marvel was strong enough in her fight for vengeance that she shot them all back down, they were no match for her sheer determination, except for the telepaths. They had stayed neutral in the revolt and instead pooled their powers together to send a message, a message of fear and warning back to Earth.

Professor Charles Xavier had his mind opened searching for Rogue after being alerted by one of his students that she had taken flight. He had no idea that Miss Marvel had taken over, so when he received that strong message he was taken aback. He regained his senses and alerted his X-Men. They were needed to bring back one of their own.

* * *

**The X-Jet: Mission Bring Back Rogue**

They all strapped themselves into the X-Jet, coming up as close to Rogue as the machine could. She hadn't left the atmosphere's ozone layer yet as the distance was quite substantial and she wasn't flying straight to her target. This made it easier for the X-Men to enact their plan.

It wasn't much of a plan though. It was intended that they would divert her attention from Nightcrawler attaching a device that would knock her unconscious. It was harder than they had initially thought. Cyclops and Jean attached themselves to the lift that would take them to the outside "roof" of the jet. Jean would attempt to distract Rogue by deflecting Cyclops rays at full blast towards her. Storm exited the Jet and took to the skies using wind in a way to make it enough of a deterrent to stop all movement. Their combined efforts seemed to be enough to keep her attention on them.

Miss Marvel did not expect the X-Jet; she felt the presence of the machine before she was able to turn around and pay attention to it. The other psyches were affecting her reaching her destination. Every few feet a surge of powers would be unleashed causing her focus to shift inwards instead of outwards. Annoyingly this is what allowed the X-Men time to reach her. She could very well lose this chance to make everything right in her opinion.

She stopped mid-flight to see what the X-Men would do to try and stop her from completing her goal. She almost laughed when only Storm exited to match her flight. They were weaker than she had thought! They only had one member who could even match her abilities on a height standpoint. They wouldn't be able to harm her with her invulnerability, let alone want to touch her because of Rogue's power. But when her attention was diverted to an energy blast aimed just directly to her left she realized she couldn't think she needed to act to win this fight. It was proving difficult to keep herself unaffected by Storm's wind forces buffeting her side to side and the energy blasts blocking her vision sometimes hitting her causing her to be pushed back quite a distance. She thought that she had the upper hand when no more powers were added to the mix. What was so hard to avoid two powers once you realized what the mutants wielding them were limited to?

She was wrong, so very wrong. Nightcrawler ported on to her back and planted the electronic device that would in essence short circuit her system and make her fall unconscious. It was successful and Carol could feel as her thoughts were suppressed by the electricity. She had been too courageous and cocky to even have a chance at winning. Her vengeance would have to wait.

Nightcrawler ported Rogue into the X-Jet where they strapped her onto a gurney they had brought onboard, and once everyone was settled they flew home.

* * *

**Mid-day: Infirmary**

It seemed Rogue should just move into the Med-bay permanently as she seemed to be visiting quite frequently in the last month. Upon arrival Professor Charles Xavier took time and effort to figure out what went wrong. He was able to suppress Miss Marvel further, but realized that more action may need to be carried out so she wouldn't become a problem again in the near future. It seemed she was able to ride strong emotions that fueled her own anger at being a parasite in an unknown host. Miss Marvel would not be finished until permanently disappeared.

When Charles Xavier entered Rogue's mind he found more chaos than usual. It seemed that whatever barriers that had been created after Apocalypse had been breached and were in desperate need of repair. He passed by many of the lesser psyches as he searched for Anna Marie. She could very well be hidden as she had lost control of her mind and body to Carol Danvers. He found Anna's "mind" curled up into as small a size as possible. Her arms folded around her knees and her head tucked in amongst them, she appeared to be crying. _Anna_, Charles called her name as he approached cautiously. _Anna can you hear me?_ The girl looked up, tears definitely streaming down her cheeks, she looked defeated. He couldn't allow that to happen. Charles reached out for her, but as he did so he was rammed in the side by a strong force. It barreled him away from Anna Marie. He got his bearings and squared off against the unwanted force, it was Miss Marvel. She couldn't accept his presence; it meant he wanted to release her control on her host's mind and body. She couldn't give up keeping control to enact justice!

Charles Xavier fought with no mercy; he needed the upper hand in this fight. He used the skills of hand to hand combat he hadn't been able to use these last few decades alongside his mental prowess. He was in a mind after all; he could create objects that would aid him in boxing Miss Marvel in. He could keep her contained. They fought close combat for some time. Miss Marvel's super strength was helping her, but he had the ability to create, and create he did! Miss Marvel became agitated when he didn't give up, when he kept fighting back as well as he could. He wasn't fighting fair! He would create walls in between them in the mindscape that she would barrel through while another one would just appear. He kept the game of chase up to keep her unfocused. When she seemed to grow to frustrated he created a cage, and she flew straight into it! She hadn't expected something that wasn't a wall! Miss Marvel screamed in rage as the cage was closed on her. Professor Xavier than created a shell around the outside of the cage, and her screams deadened away until he couldn't hear them anymore. He then repaired and strengthened the walls between Anna Marie and the other psyches. Their noise decreased significantly. It still amazed him that so much disarray had occurred in only a year. He would need to help her keep her sanity. Weekly sessions may be in order.

Charles approached Anna Marie slowly. She was still curled into herself, but she had watched him fight for her. She was angrier at herself for being too weak to fight back than being angry at him for helping her without her permission. Why was she so helpless in her own mind?

_Professor_, Anna whimpered out. _What is wrong with me?_

_Oh, my dear, there is nothing wrong with you. This is all on me, this is my fault._ He gestured to his chest with his hands. _I haven't helped you as I should. I know how to help you now so this doesn't have a chance to happen ever again._

_You mean it? I am so tired, Professor. I am so tired of this! Why did this have to happen to me? Why can't I be normal again! _Anna started to speak stronger again. She unfolded her arms from around her legs and stood up in front of Xavier. He was glad to see her standing up. It meant she wanted to stay alive and not give up.

_Anna, you have another chance. Take it. I will help you keep control now. Miss Marvel is locked away stronger than before, it should hold for awhile until we can come up with another way to block her. Would you be willing to work with me to gain permanent control over your mutation?_

_Yes, I would like that very much Professor. _Anna Marie smiled ever so slightly.

_I am again sorry that I have not put in enough effort to help you these last handle of years, but I have the ability to help now. I am going to leave you now, get some rest, Anna. _With that Professor Charles Xavier exited her mind. Her stats on the machines she was hooked up to agreed with his assessment that she was finally asleep and not unconscious. He had done well, and he could only hope that she would continue to accept his help in gaining control.

Professor Xavier left Rogue's bedside after a few hours of careful inspection and treatment. He would need to wait for permission from Rogue to delve deeper into her mind to permanently erase any aspect or memory of Miss Marvel from her mind. That was the best option to gain full control over such a strong, almost complete psyche. Unfortunately she would most likely forget any memories attached to the incident that started this all. They needed to know what happened before she arrived here in a blur of dirt and scratched up limbs. All he could do was to wait until she woke up.

* * *

**The following morning: Infirmary**

Rogue opened her eyes after a full night's rest. Her mind was at ease, but she had no idea why she was back in the infirmary having very little memory of the previous day. The last thing she remembered was being told that she would still answer to the adults in the mansion as she had when she was a student. They hadn't listened to her right to answer to herself; all they wanted was to protect her! Why they wouldn't tell her what was going on was unbeknownst to her. It was as if they were hiding something and thought she were too fragile or young to take the truth! Remembering the argument that had occurred the previous morning her heartbeat rose and her breathing became quick and shallow. The machines started beeping, alerting whoever was listening to them that the patient was heading down the wrong path.

Dr. Hank McCoy was alerted via a program on his cell phone that connected him to the machines in the infirmary. He headed down to the infirmary in the basement right away. He didn't need Rogue to get too worked up before anyone could speak to her. The girl needed a break from all of the turmoil of the last month.

He arrived within minutes and noticed that she was angry about something. He presumed it was the very same of what caused her to lose control the previous afternoon. He needed her to calm down, not knowing what exactly Charles had done to help her; if it was tied to her emotional state or not. They didn't need her to lose her sanity again so soon.

"Calm down, Rogue. We do not want a repeat of yesterday do we? Hmm," Beast questioned.

"What did happen yesterday Hank? I don't remember anything since this morn…I mean yesterday morning. Why can't I remember a whole day?" Rogue was calming down now that she had someone to talk to. Sometimes a third party could be quite useful.

"It seems that when your emotions get to be too strong the psyches in your mind see a chance to revolt and take over. Miss Marvel did just that yesterday. That is the very reason why you do not remember. What has made you so frustrated and angry, my dear?" Hank asked as he grabbed a chair and sat at her bedside. He was comfortable that her heart rate wouldn't spike again.

"No one will listen to what I have to say. Yesterday I had a meeting with the Professor, Ororo and Logan. It didn't go very well. They kept shooting down my opinions. It is as if they are trying to protect me, but I don't need protection. I can take care of myself! I did very well on my own, thank you!" Rogue stared Hank straight into the eyes attempting to garner support of her plight. He wouldn't take sides though; he was always a person of reason.

"I am sorry that the meeting didn't go as planned. Have you ever thought that they just care about you, and after a trying year on your own don't want you to have to repeat that while here? I realize that it is frustrating that your freedom seems to be curbed right now, but maybe they know something that you do not?"

"I had the same thought, but they wouldn't answer that question yesterday, so why would they answer it now?"

"People make mistakes, Anna. You have to realize that maybe things didn't quite go as planned yesterday. You did suddenly leave, did you not?"

Rogue looked up at him surprised. It couldn't possible have been her reaction that caused such confusion, could it? She reacted from them not telling her what she wanted to hear, didn't she? It was all too confusing; everything in her life since her powers manifested at 15 years has been filled with confusion. Why couldn't things be cut and dry? Black and white? Why did grey have to exist?

Dr. McCoy sat there watching her as she thought about what had been happening recently. It definitely did seem that she hadn't had the time to think about her life altering decisions thus far; that journal was a great idea after all. To lighten the mood, and to take her mind off of events that would be better dealt with the person's in question he changed the subject.

"Anna, it seems you should pick out your favorite section of this room and decorate it to your liking, you are in here so frequently," Dr. McCoy attempted some humor on her closed-off demeanor.

"Um…" Rogue wasn't entirely sure how to respond, she just wanted to leave and hide out in her room. She hadn't really had the ability to do that yet, what with arriving in a whirlwind and being unconscious for awhile in the infirmary, then being let out for a matter of a few hours and hitting the ceiling in a bout of anger and fear, being back in the infirmary for a few days, starting Jean's class and then ending up unconscious again and being put back in the infirmary where she was now after Carol taking over. It almost seemed like a good idea, just extremely dismal and dreary. Completely and utterly depressing if one actually paused to consider it.

"I don't think that would be a good idea, Hank," Rogue responded quietly. Hank realized she was closing in on herself, not really wanting to interact with anyone. That wasn't going to be acceptable this time. Charles needed her to open up before he would be willing to approach her with his idea of erasing her memories of Carol. They just needed her to be able to relax so she would be willing to talk to them, if only that could be as easy as thinking it.

"Charles suppressed Carol and the other psyches more than he has done before. He is hoping that this time they will not bother you for awhile or at all, if," Hank held up one finger to draw her attention to what he was lecturing, "you don't absorb anyone. He thinks it would be best if you gave your mind a long rest so it can acclimate. I am sure that this condition won't be too hard for you to follow. You are staying here for another night so we can watch you better. I know you would prefer not to, but it is safer for right now. Professor Xavier wanted to discuss something important with you, I will send him in. He should be here soon." Dr. McCoy waited for a response from her, but other than a grimace at being told she couldn't leave quite just yet, no response. He left to speak with Charles before sending him down.

Rogue lay back on the bed and attempted to meditate, or at least do something that she thought could be considered as meditation. She counted her breaths in and out and was able to relax enough to enter her mindscape. It was empty, there were no psyches flitting in and out of her thoughts, it was as if she were alone, completely alone. How lovely! She could still hear the psyches in the background though, but they were so muffled that it didn't bother her too much. She smiled a large smile for the first time in what seemed like forever.

Professor Xavier found her lying down with a full closed-mouth smile; her eyes open just looking at the ceiling. It never ceased to amaze him at the vitality of young people, especially how much they could imagine.

He cleared his throat to alert her to his presence; she jolted awake, blinking her eyes a few times. "Professor, I can't hear them very well. Whatever you did, thank you very much," Rogue was truly smiling with a twinkle in her eyes. Charles Xavier was slightly taken aback at her public gratitude; it was so rare a thing that he almost didn't want to broach this next topic. But it needed to be said; she needed to know her options and that they were running out of feasible time to acquire the truth of the last year without the students getting involved.

"You are very welcome, but I came down here to talk to you about an important matter. I believe it is time for you to come clean so to speak on the last year. If you do I am willing to try another approach to effectively controlling Carol Danvers."

"What do you mean by another method?" Rogue looked at him quizzically.

"I do have the ability to erase all of your memories of her, but that would mean you would lose part of your life possibly forever. I am not willing to do this without your permission and without already knowing what happened. If you do not tell us what happened, it seems the students are more than willing to figure out the truth on their own."

"I don't know Professor. I really am not interested in telling you all everything. It is my own life." Rogue looked down at clasped hands, twisting her fingers tightly together.

"Then why not write it all down? I can send someone for that journal Jean gave you the other day, how about that trade? But I need the truth before I erase your memory." Rogue lifted her head up to look him in the eyes and nodded her head ever so slightly. She was willing to write the last years' events down, maybe not all of them, but enough to give them a taste of what she did and did not do.

Charles took her affirmative and telepathically contacted Ororo to collect her journal. Ororo was just coming from the family suites on the third floor, so she was willing to stop off at Rogue's room on her way down to the infirmary.

* * *

**At the same time**

The three women carrying one bag apiece walked up the road in the downpour. The downpour was not a hindrance, it was a saving grace. It meant the youngest in their party could be outside without fear of disdain and ridicule. The mansion loomed in front of them as they walked up to the gates. The eldest pressed the intercom button, stated her name and then they were allowed in. They were met by Ororo Munroe at the top of the steps to the mansion's front doors.

"It is good to see you Callisto, you as well Neena, Sarah," Ororo nodded her head to each in turn. "Come inside, we are prepared for your presence." The three followed Ororo inside and were greeted by a relatively empty front entrance room. A few students were mingling here and there, either talking amongst themselves or using the large room as a quiet place to read. A few of them looked up at the newcomers, but their interest wasn't held for long as Ororo led the group down the right hand hallway to the elevator. They took the elevator up to the third floor of the right hand wing where the family suites were. The family suites were added into the design after it had to be repurposed a year ago; they were simply two rooms with adjoining doors, one of the rooms had twice the furniture. It would enable Callisto to be near the two young women she considered to be her daughters and yet still have her own space if she ended up accepting a teaching position at the Institute. Wouldn't want prying eyes having access to exam questions, would they?

"These are your rooms, a map of the institute and grounds are on each desk; if you need anything at all don't hesitate to ask," Ororo Munroe smiled at the three. She was elated and had much less worry now that they had safely arrived. Having another adult around whom she considered to be a close friend was a much needed change. Sarah and Neena had exited the conversation by entering the adjoining room where they would be staying for the time being.

"I would like to see all three of you in the dining room at lunch, which is at noon. If the girls would prefer to eat with all of the other students in the cafeteria they are welcome to do so as well."

"Thank you Ororo. I appreciate all that you have done for us. I will see you in a few, I am going to take a shower and wash this rain out of my hair. Expect the two in the dining room with us, especially Sarah; she doesn't take well to strangers." Callisto closed the door between them readying her own self to put on a brave face for the two young women who looked up to her as their moral compass. She had preached against humans and mutant topsiders for the better part of her entire life, and now she needed to shift her focus to accept living above ground and who they were, mutants living in an inhospitable world.

Callisto dropped her bag on the floor near the bed and walked over to the open adjoining door to the girls' room.

"Neena, Sarah," she called to grab their attention from reviewing the maps of the institute. They looked up from the maps on call, which pleased Callisto, "Lunch is at noon, would the two of you take showers and change your clothes now please. You can look at the maps afterwards if there is still time." The two well-trained teenagers did as bid without argument. If only the rest of the teenagers at the institute would be so easy to deal with. If only.


End file.
